This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing predetermined quantities of liquid.
More particularly the invention is concerned with providing means for filling a large number of drinking vessels simultaneously for use in a school, hotel, conference, exhibition or other gathering of people in which it may be necessary to fill and distribute a large number of vessels in a very short time.